But I'm Your Teacher
by sweetnemesis91
Summary: Here's a little role reversal for you. Roxas is a subsitute teacher and Axel his pupil. Contains SMUT XD


Author's note: Hmm, so I was trying to write chapter 6 of MPR (and failing miserably) when I got hit by a plot bunny, and well I really couldn't resist the excuse to write pure smut XD I guess this is also a kinda practice at writing lemon...so please tell me if I fail at this, so I can go and retreat to my little hole...

This was inspired by the yaoi 'But I'm Your Teacher..'

This is also a christmas present for the lovely **M4dd15on**, who keeps asking for a lemon in MPR. Merry Christmas, I hope you like this XD

**DiZclaimer: I no own kingom hearts nor do I own the title :(**

* * *

**(WARNING: LEMON!! Not for the faint hearted or non-yaoi lovers**

But I'm Your Teacher

Walking briskly down the corridor, his laptop bag swinging loosely against his hips and a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, Roxas let out a low grumble and checked his watch. _7:00am. _Really he was going to get _nothing_ done if he was late. And he couldn't afford to do that, not when it was nearly summer and the aspect of doing work during his holiday was rather unattractive. He'd much rather hang out with his friends. Increasing his pace, the blonde started to jog down the hallways, passing the standardised red lockers in a rapid blur and the occasional janitor whom he nodded politely to, all the while _praying to God _he didn't drop his drink.

Eventually slowing down when the familiar door appeared in his peripheral vision, Roxas checked his watch again and checked his reflection in the glass cabinets lined up outside his door. It wouldn't do at all if he showed up a mess. Patting down unruly blonde spikes with a frustrated sigh and making sure to straighten his shirt, the blonde made sure he was presentable. And gauging by his reflection he'd say he passed.

Taking a quick sip from his piping hot drink, Roxas produced his set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it open and striding inside.

Looking at the empty classroom, Roxas smiled a little and let out a happy hum, untangling himself from his laptop bag and placing it on the nearest desk.

Taking another swig of his coffee, he pulled his laptop out of the bag and turned it on, the blue glow from the monitor flickering against his pale skin and causing him to blink excessively against the dim lighting in the room. Frowning, Roxas stood up and opened all the blinds and turned the lights on. _That's better._

Walking back to his desk, he sat down and poised himself at his laptop, fingers hovering over the keys. Typing in his password when prompted, Roxas looked up at the wall clock. _7:10am. _Letting out another sigh, he faced his laptop again. _Only 5 more minutes. _He thought, shifting in his seat impatiently.

Biding his time, Roxas checked his emails and composed a few, all the while keeping a steady eye on the time. Besides a few more daunting job offers, there was nothing of great importance in his inbox and the blonde shrunk back in his seat huffing. It'd had only been a couple of minutes and Roxas was already bored out of his skull. _Seriously, where is he?_

Shaking his head and standing up, Roxas stood up and started busying himself cleaning the room, tidying away any litter on the desks and stacking any misplaced documents. Glancing over at the clock occasionally, Roxas couldn't help but feel excitement fluttering in his stomach and his heart was rattling in his chest wildly. _Only a minute left. _He thought, smiling, a slight blush dusting his smooth cheeks. _Come on Roxas, compose yourself!_

However that minute came and went, and much to his disappointment, Roxas found himself once again slumped back in his chair pouting._ He enjoys doing this to me, _the blonde theorized, hunching his shoulders,_ why couldn't he get here on time for once?-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open with a loud bang and he turned wide eyed to see a lanky male stood in the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame.

Clicking his tongue, Roxas looked up at the clock. "You're late." He stated disapprovingly, arching a fine eyebrow at the man's dishevelled appearance. Shirt was un-tucked and creased, tie was hung very poorly from his neck and thrown over his shoulder and his trousers had huge slits in the thighs, held together poorly with safety pins. Roxas had to stop his lingering gaze on the tiny slivers of flesh visible on the man's thighs.

"Sorry teach, I had to get something to eat." The redheaded male responded, stepping into the classroom with his backpack swung over one shoulder and a paper bag held tightly in his fists. Roxas could just make out the green starbucks logo on the side, as the man yawned and ruffled his hair. "Honestly I have no idea how you manage to make it here so early every morning. It's a bloody mission getting the tram this early."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Axel you need to work on your time management." He chided, folding his arms over his chest. "And that's _Mr Strife_ to you. Not 'teach'"

Axel just smirked widely. "My sincerest apologies. It won't happen again _Sir_." He replied mockingly with extra empathises.

Roxas nodded "You better hope not." He replied, looking Axel straight in the eyes.

The redhead's green eyes widened in amusement "Was that a threat Sir?" Axel asked, seating himself on Roxas' desk, making himself comfortable.

Roxas felt a growing blush approach, and played with the collar of his shirt nervously. "Yes Mr Hart." The blonde squeaked "And I suggest you sit at your own desk."

Axel shook his head and grinned slightly, his red hair swaying around his face. "But I'm comfortable here." He said, shrugging coyly "_Sir_."

Roxas let out an aggravated sigh, and dropped his head into his hands. "You're a pain you know that?" he grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. He'd had a hell of a lot of work to do last night, what with him grading papers and trying desperately to secure a job in the brief amount of time he had left temping. He'd have certainly already _had_ a replacement job, if not for the many distractions. In all honesty the blonde teacher had a lot on his plate recently.

Roxas looked up, when he felt a hand placed on his thigh. "But sir I thought we had something special." Axel purred teasingly, licking his teeth.

The blonde felt his knees weaken considerably and thanked _God _he was seated. He really didn't want to embarrass himself in front of one of his students. Especially _not_ Axel. He didn't want to give the redhead _another _reason to start teasing him; he'd had enough of that the past several weeks-

"Roxas?"

Snapping out of his stupor when he heard his name, Roxas looked up to be met almost nose to nose with green eyes. He felt his heart start to race in his chest. There was really no point in denying the attraction Roxas felt for his student. Even though it was forbidden and could cost him his teaching license, Roxas couldn't help how he felt around the handsome young man. And Axel certainly _knew _he was handsome and seemed to revel in showing off to Roxas. It reminded the young blonde of a male peacock strutting in front of a female, trying to win her attention with his beautiful plumage. But of course, Roxas wasn't female. Nor was he or Axel a peacock for that matter.

"What Axel?" Roxas stuttered out, blinking widely. He felt in awe when Axel held his gaze with those sharp green eyes, which were accentuated by subtle eyeliner.

The redhead just grinned at him, and rubbed noses with the blonde. "Roxy you are too cute!" He cooed happily, moving Roxas' unused laptop to the side and swinging his legs over the desk until he was leaning over the petite teacher.

Roxas wrinkled his nose at the compliment "Don't call me cute." He frowned "I'm older than you." It was _hardly _the image he wanted. Handsome or sexy would have gone down nicer then _cute. _'Cute' made Roxas think of puppy dogs and little children. He was a grown man for fucks sake!

Axel just shook his head and waved his arm dismissively. "Pfft, so what? You're only 5 years older than me." He stated "Plus you're short and look about 15."

"Yeah but I'm 23." Roxas ground out.

"And you look absolutely fan-fucking-tastic." The redhead drawled, bringing a hand up to cup his teacher's face and absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs along the blonde's heated cheeks.

Stiffening and then immediately relaxing in his hand, Roxas' eyes flickered closed and he sighed as he leaned it to the redhead's touch. _Really, why can something that feels so right, be so wrong?_ Roxas thought, humming contently as Axel cradled his head in his arms.

"Hey Roxas." The redhead whispered against the shell of his ear. "How long before first period?"

"Um about 40 minutes." Feeling he knew where this was going, Roxas blushed brightly.

The redhead grinned broadly, jumped up from Roxas' desk and sauntered over to the door, closing and firmly locking it.

Axel turned around and leant against the door with a seductive smirk on his face.

The blonde's face filled with worry. Even though this was the exact reason _why _Roxas came into school so early, he was still very anxious and nervous about their 'arrangement'. He would get in so much trouble if anyone found out about their activities outside school hours. "Axel what if someone hears-"

The redhead shook his head and began to sashay back towards the blonde sat behind the desk. "Roxy if no one's heard our quickie's in the closet –and believe me you are incredibly vocal- no one will know." He reassured smoothly. "Plus I don't give a flying fuck."

"But I'm your teacher-" Roxas stumbled out his pathetic excuse, hoping Axel would ignore it and just_ fuck him _already.

The redhead's devious smile grew wider "You say that every single time."

Roxas gulped visibly and he felt his trouser's start to harden considerably "Maybe I mean it this time?" I asked unconvincingly in an unusually high pitched tone.

Axel just scoffed and chuckled, striding closer to the blonde with transfixed eyes. "I don't think so." He replied huskily, narrowing his acidic eyes on the blonde.

Before Roxas had any chance to protest, Axel knelt down, caging Roxas in his seat with his long arms and crashed their lips together in an urgent and needy kiss. Moaning slightly into the kiss, Roxas' protests died quickly in his throat and all he thought about was _Axel _and how he needed _more _of the young redhead and the intense feelings that accompanied him. Eyes slipping closed in defeat, Roxas wrapped his hands around the other's skinny frame, digging his nails into the redhead's lower back and eliciting a slight animalistic growl from Axel.

Moving their heated lips against each other, Axel took the lead and slowly began nipping at the bruised lips and then rubbing his tongue over apologetically; causing drawn out whines to fall from the blonde's parted lips as he pulled away slightly. Gripping firmly onto the arms of Roxas' chair, Axel slipped off the desk and onto his teachers lap, straddling him as he increased the urgency of the heated kisses.

Running his hands up and down the younger male's back, Roxas arched his back forward and moaned into Axel's mouth. Seizing his opportunity, the redhead thrust his tongue into the awaiting mouth with a guttural groan and started to explore the blonde's wet cavern and occasionally slide his tongue against Roxas' in sensual fluid motions that made the petite male's skin tingle pleasantly.

Not wasting any more of their precious time together in idle kisses, Axel slowly began unbuttoning Roxas' shirt, the blonde copying his lover's notion and slowly got to work undressing his redheaded lover. The sight of a pale, lean chest slowly being revealed inch by inch with each button he popped open, was enough to make Roxas feel delirious, but he persevered, ridding Axel of the thin material that prevented him from running curious hands up and down that smooth chest. The blonde could feel his lover's eyes watching him with amusement as he finished un-popping the last button, his brow creased and pink tongue poking out in concentration. Axel shrugged his shirt off with a low chuckle and quickly finished unbuttoning Roxas' shirt, kissing the blonde's shoulders tenderly as he removed the thin garment.

Finally free from his shirt, Roxas began kissing his lover's chest as the other started pulling and tugging at the blonde's trousers, occasionally brushing his hands against Roxas' concealed member, causing the blonde to buck forward into his touch.

Axel smirked at this action. "Fuck, Roxas you are the hottest little thing-" He drawled as he started to pull the blonde's trousers down until they pooled at his ankles. Kicking them aside, Roxas blushed.

Feeling overly vulnerable in just his boxers, Roxas whined a little and tugged at Axel's zipper. "Please." He panted hoarsely. "Hurry."

Smiling wickedly at his lover, Axel stood up and stretched out a hand for Roxas to take. Accepting, Roxas stood up and Axel slowly pushed him backwards to perch on his own desk. The vague thought about how he'd manage to teach later on with a straight face when using his soon to be soiled desk, crossed his mind briefly, but it disappeared again when the younger male pushed him down on his back gently and spread his legs apart with skilled hands.

Winking, Axel positioned himself between the blonde's thighs and began to quickly unzip his own trousers and tugged them down by the belt loops. Roxas moaned appreciatively at Axel's lack of underwear and he shivered when he _saw _just how excited the redhead was.

Lying flat on his desk, Roxas slowly raised his hips up invitingly, supporting his weight on his upper body and legs, and watched with lustful eyes as Axel smiled down at him.

"My Roxas, so forward now aren't we?" He muttered teasingly, dragging a hand delicately over the soft material that separated the two men from joining together and with a few urgent tugs, he pulled the boxers clean off of the blonde's legs and quickly climbed up on top of the desk and settled between spread legs.

Grabbing the redhead's hand, Roxas tenderly brought Axel's fingers into his mouth and slowly began curling his tongue around each one, revelling in the husky groans and pants he managed to elicit from the younger male. He hummed around the long fingers, thoughts of just _where_ they were going to be inserted next, making him dizzy and causing him to grind his hips up against Axel's, trying to sooth the tension he felt. Throughout the torturous preparation, Roxas had watched as Axel's eyes slid shut in pleasure and he rejoiced in the way that Axel had dropped his head and started to pant erotically in his ear, breathing out sweet nothings as he failed to control his erratic breathing.

"R-Roxas, ah, stop." The redhead murmured, running his free hand up and down Roxas' side. Humming reluctantly, Roxas slowly released each finger after ensuring they were all slick and ready.

Wrapping his lean legs around Axel's small waist and locking his ankles together, Roxas raised his hips again and groaned "Hurry Axel."

Axel looked like he was going to comment, but he seemingly chose not to and instead smiled as Roxas accommodated himself for the redhead.

"I love you Roxas." He whispered in a hushed tone as he slowly brought his finger's to the small blonde's puckered entrance and massaged around the tight ring of muscles.

Roxas let out a low keening noise and nodded. "Love you too." He breathed out, arching his back into Axel's chest as the redhead began his preparation, slowly sliding one finger into the tight blonde.

Roxas let out a low growl and clamped his teeth together as he felt the intrusion, and he couldn't help the slight tensing in his muscles as he tried to ignore the stinging sensation and focus on the pleasure.

Axel made calm, soothing noises and ran a tender hand through his teacher's blonde hair. "Shh, it's okay Roxas. Just relax. You'll feel real good soon." He promised, before descending upon Roxas' lips in a distracting kiss as he slowly slid his finger in and out of the tight entrance, gaining more muffled hisses of pain, as he carried on kissing the blonde insistently.

Ignoring the slowly fading, throbbing pain at the base of his spine, Roxas began returning the kiss and wrapped his weak arms around Axel's broad shoulders allowing the redhead to quicken his pace and gradually insert more fingers with less resistance.

Making scissoring notions with his fingers, Roxas suddenly let out a loud moan as Axel hit the long ago memorized, secret bundle of nerves inside him that made stars explode across the blonde's vision and caused him to buck his hips forward and try to move against Axel's fingers, to get more of that amazing feeling.

"Oh God, hurry Axel." He moaned wantonly, moving against Axel's probing fingers in a way he'd consider very degrading and embarrassing and not at all appropriate for a teacher, but he didn't have time for thoughts like that. All he could focus on was the immense pleasure Axel was giving him and how he could get more of that _incredible _feeling. "Just fuck me already." He moaned, rubbing up against Axel's groin to get more friction between the two sweaty bodies writhing against each other.

The redhead above ceased his ministrations and chuckled as Roxas whined at the loss of friction. Pushing up with his arms to look down at the blonde, Axel smiled lovingly and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of the blonde's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too-" Roxas replied, running his hands up the expanse of Axel's chest "-but could you just get the fuck inside me already?" He moaned pleadingly as he pulled Axel down to his rapidly cooling body, trying not to lose the heat they shared.

Axel laughed and nodded. "Yes sir." He responded, biting down on Roxas' shoulder as the blonde let out an arousing cry which went straight to both of their hardened cocks.

Slowly, Axel carefully aligned his engorged member at Roxas' stretched entrance and thrusted into the tight heat in one smooth movement, burying himself to the hilt inside Roxas with a satisfied groan.

Roxas' eyes widened at the intrusion and let out a sharp pained cry as he felt the base of his spine burn again as he was stretched out from the inside. Vision starting to blur with tears, he lay still trying to accommodate to Axel's rather impressive size and it took all of his will power not to start sobbing erratically at the pain. He didn't want Axel to worry. They'd done this before and he knew his body could ride out the brief pain before he could finally start enjoying himself.

"Roxy are you okay?" Axel asked above him, face lined with concern. "Do you want me to stop?"

The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it's fine, just-" He started groaning in frustration as he started to shift about to get comfortable "-just move, please." He begged, bucking his hips a little, to take his mind off the pain.

Nodding, the redhead slowly pulled out, and Roxas groaned at the tight friction that still burned a little but he could easily recognise the slight pleasure lingering as well. With a quick snap of his hips, Axel thrusted all the way in again with a strangled cry and managed to hit Roxas' sweet spot head on.

Roxas' threw his head back and screamed. Axel's fingers had absolutely nothing on this feeling. He felt completely fulfilled and his chest was heaving and he panted heavily as the pleasure coursed throughout his lithe body.

Mistaking Roxas' scream as one of pain, Axel froze above Roxas and the small blonde let out a whine "Oh my God Roxas! Are you alright-"

Roxas interrupted Axel by grabbing the back of his head and forcefully crashed their lips together in a mind blowing kiss. Roxas savagely attacked Axel's lips and took advantage of the brief shock from the redhead and thrust his tongue inside Axel's mouth. He rarely ever won the dominance to explore Axel's mouth, but when he did it was simply amazing. Axel tasted surprisingly sweet despite his love for hot and spicy food and the small tongue piercing only heightened the experience. Moaning into the kiss, Axel finally understood what Roxas wanted and carried on thrusting in and out of him, making sure he hit the well memorized spot with each well placed thrust. Roxas, in turn, matched each of these rhythmic thrusts with Axel and mewled slightly into his lover's mouth with each sharp jab to his prostrate.

Slowly the timed thrusts weren't enough and Roxas started grinding harder against Axel. "Ah, faster Axel! Harder!" He panted, digging his nails into the redhead skin, causing little droplets of blood to spill. Roxas arched clean off the table to lick the metallic blood off his lover sensually and Axel let out a sharp grown as Roxas' hard member rubbed up against Axel's stomach, causing the blonde to cry out.

Reaching out blindly for Axel's hand, Roxas wrapped his lover's hand around his own neglected cock and urged Axel to continue. Taking the initiative, the redhead complied and started to slide his hand up and down his shaft in time with his thrusts, as Roxas called out with each thrust.

"Fuck. Oh God yes! A-Axel!" Roxas cried out, the dual sensations becoming too overwhelming "Oh God I love you." he breathed out, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"I love you too baby." Axel replied, nuzzling Roxas' face affectionately. "Come on Roxy, cum for me."

Feeling the tightening knot in his stomach and the familiar heat of his orgasm looming closer, Roxas screamed out Axel's name one last time before he shot his load all over Axel's hand and their chests. The blonde collapsed, spent, on his desk and panted heavily as Axel carried on thrusting into him, until he finally came inside the blonde with a guttural groan.

Panting heavily, the redhead reached a hand over Roxas and produced some tissues from a draw and very lazily cleaned up their chests. Satisfied with his job, he rested his head on the blonde's chest and placed sloppy kisses on the blonde's neck and grinned. "Man I'll _never _get tired of hearing you screaming my name."

Frowning, Roxas batted away Axel and rolled his eyes. "Shush you." He mumbled out, closing his eyes and circling his arms around his love, letting out a sigh. Roxas always felt that the best part of sex was the afterglow. Axel just gave the best cuddles and he felt that he could just fall asleep in Axel's strong arms.

_Ah fuck I still have to teach in a few minutes. _

Opening an eye in shock, Roxas let out a groan and started to try and sit up but his back throbbed horribly and he couldn't quite summon enough strength to support his weight. Axel chuckled and propped Roxas up on his desk, kissing the teacher softly on his cheek.

"Come on, I'll help you dress _sir._" Axel hummed, smiling "I don't want anyone else to see you in this state. You're all mine."

Roxas shook his head and groaned "Don't call me sir." He pleaded, blushing as he remembered his status as an educator. Some example he was setting, sleeping with a student._ A very _hot_ student mind you._

The younger redhead smirked "Why, does it turn you on? _Sir."_ He asked provocatively.

Roxas felt like slapping a hand to his face as he slowly pulled his boxers back on with a little blush. "Maybe-"

"God Roxas, I already wanna fuck you again." Axel purred, helping his teacher into his trousers and slowly pulling his own pair back on.

The blonde shook his head and felt his cheeks burn harder "I have to teach in 10 minutes Axel." He sighed, frowning as he slowly buttoned up his shirt again.

"Hey I can wait until break." Axel stated, smiling broadly as he too threw on his shirt. Roxas couldn't help but let his face fall when Axel's divine body was covered up again. "Come on sir. I know you won't resist a round 2."

The blonde smirked a little, and slowly got off his desk and limped back into his chair. "Get into your seat Hart." He said teasingly, clearing his desk a little and turning on a fan to hopefully air out the smell of sex in his classroom. "Don't make me give you detention."

"Ooh kinky, sir."

"Just sit down Axel."

Suddenly the bell rang out and a couple of minutes later, students started to pour into the classroom, none of them questioning why Axel, the renowned school trouble maker, was here early nor did they question why Mr Strife looked a tiny bit flush.

"Okay class settle down and bring out your essays on Roman literature." Roxas shouted out and then sighed theatrically as Axel shot a hand out. "Axel I'm not gonna take any excuses." He added, trying to hide the little smirk, as the class laughed.

"I know you won't sir, but I was in a hurry to get somewhere this morning and I forgot my work." Roxas felt his face heat up again as Axel winked at him.

"Shut up Axel, detention for you."

Roxas couldn't wait...

* * *

I would reaaally appreichiate feedback on this...reviews are made of much win!

I hope you all enjoyed this XD

sweetnemesis91

xx


End file.
